


We Still Have a Fragment of Hope

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Fragments, Fluff, Gen, M/M, but could over lap a little, car, pre-exit wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: part 12 of my Torchwood series 2 missing moments seriesThe car ride that takes place at the end of fragments. Jack/Ianto fluffbit of Owen and Ianto friendshipenjoy





	

“You think we’re all gonna fit in here?”

“We’re gonna have to.”

Owen was crammed against the right side door, Gwen half on top of his leg and holding onto the driver’s seat for support. Jack had manages to squeeze in after Ianto had positioned himself part in the middle seat and part on the left hand seat. This led to the immortal being pushed against the younger man’s back with his knee under his thigh. Rhys started driving as soon as all the doors had firmly shut behind. They hopped over a speed bump and half the car groaned in pain.

“Sorry.” Rhys muttered, but kept driving.

Ianto was leant back against Jack awkwardly, his shoulder streaming in pain as every jolt of the car send lightning bolts of heat up his arm.

“You okay there?”

Jack said quietly as they gunned it towards the city.

“Fine, just fine.”

Ianto’s gritted teeth were saying something else. Owen turned his head.

“If you can wait ‘till we stop mate, I’ve got some pain killers I can give you-and Tosh of course.”

Ianto nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for the car to mercifully stop. Suddenly Jack’s hand came in soft pats along his back, they were strong and sure and comforting and… exactly what he needed. Jack avoided his shoulder and with deft stokes managed to sooth the tense muscles Ianto had bunched up in his back.

The car lurched to a stop. Turnmil.

Jack got out the car then helped Ianto and Tosh out too. Owen ran to the boot and administered them both a powerful painkiller.

“This will last you for a good few hours, I will top you up when we get to hub and look over you both properly. Take care and call me if and when you feel any additional pain, or pain to a greater extent. Clear?” they both nodded. “Good. See you guys soon.”

He patted Ianto’s back and gave Tosh’s arm a quick squeeze, then got back into the car. Tosh started towards the door, Ianto paused briefly, looking at Jack.

“I will see you soon.” Jack said with a measured breath. He pulled Ianto into a hug, mindful of is injuries. “Be careful.”

Ianto nodded then pulled back, kissed Jack briefly and smiled.

“You too.”

He squeezed Jack’s hand then followed Tosh to the front doors. Jack let himself pause for a second before he got back in the car and headed for the Torchwood hub.


End file.
